


Time, Time, Time

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections of Jack Harkness’ life.  It runs mostly along canon, but branches out to the “Time After Time” universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Time, Time

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Title: Time, Time, Time  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 2890  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Alex Hopkins, Yvonne Hartman. OC: Seleny Williams  
Spoilers: Safe to have watched both seasons of Torchwood, and all four seasons of Doctor Who. Mentions of “The Empty Child” (DW), and “Fragments: (TW); very slight nod to “Cyberwoman” (TW) and “Army of Ghosts/Doomsday” (DW)  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, character death (other than Jack)  
Summary: Reflections of Jack Harkness’ life. It runs mostly along canon, but branches out to the “Time After Time” universe.  
Notes: I’m late, but at least I went further than [](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/) last summer. Two more days to finish. I know I can! And then back to regular programming, including some giftfics and surprises.  
Written for [Day Twenty-Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/8384.html) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)

  
_Time, time, time, see what’s become of me_  
While I looked around  
For my possibilities  
I was so hard to please  
But look around, leaves are brown  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter  


Inside the Chula ship, the tall handsome man with brown hair raised a martini glass in triumph, saluting his own reflection. He studied the reflection in appreciation. The appropriated uniform looked good on him. He looked like a poster boy to join the RAF. He smiled in bittersweet memory, thinking back to his home world, and how he was the first one from the Boeshane Peninsula to be accepted to the Time Agency. That was back when the Agency had an untarnished image and did more good than raise scandals. He sipped from his drink, pushing back the thought that he had also tarnished with the years.

The one place he had not expected to do well was on Earth during World War II. His first con upon finding himself in England in the 1940’s paid very well. He decided to stick around and see what else he would be able to pull off. In the meantime, he was feeding his adrenaline rush by fighting in the war. Of course, he picked the side that he knew would win, because it would not change the outcome. He knew that much. He knew how to be careful not to change history because of his training with the Time Agency. One did not work his way up the ranks by creating paradoxes when on assignments.

His staying in England for the 1940’s was an interesting change in his life. His time as a Time Agent and his adventures since had been exciting, but did not give him many opportunities for dogfights in the heat of battle. He knew he was going to enjoy his time there – for however long it lasted until he grew bored and moved on.

He grinned, putting the glass once again to his mouth. “Here’s to you, Captain Jack Harkness,” he christened himself. There was something about that name that felt comfortable to him. He downed the drink and then grabbed the greatcoat. Shrugging it on, he prepared to leave the ship and join some of his new mates in the squadron, endure jokes about his American accent, drink and celebrate what he felt was the beginning of a new era for him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
_Hear the salvation army band_  
Down by the riverside, its bound to be a better ride  
Than what youve got planned  
Carry your cup in your hand  
And look around, leaves are brown now  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter

 

The man who now went by Jack Harkness strolled along the booths of feudal Japan’s marketplace. He was aware that they had lost the Doctor. He shared a knowing grin with Rose Tyler, and they looked back to find the Doctor haggling with a merchant over something or another. The Doctor looked incongruous in his black outfit, complete with leather jacket. Jack knew he probably stood out as much in a bright blue tee-shirt and jeans. Rose was equally dressed in early 21st century clothes among a sea of kimonos and hakamas. It was an interesting concept to Jack. His previous travels through time included dressing the part to blend in with locals. While the TARDIS had a wardrobe, and he probably could have found something more period to wear, he chose not to, deciding to enjoy the freedom the TARDIS afforded her travelers.

Jack and Rose continued along their way, not concerned with losing the Doctor. If nothing else, they knew where the TARDIS was. They continued to stroll along booths, and looking at wares for sale. Suddenly Jack came to a stop, grasping Rose by her arm. She looked back at him in question.

“Over there. I don’t think that merchant realizes he’s losing some of his wares,” he replied.

“Jack, don’t hurt him,” Rose warned of the thief. “We’ll never hear the end of it from the Doctor.”

Jack flashed Rose his most charming smile. “Just watch.”

Rose rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fear those words instilled. She already knew the man who called himself Jack Harkness well enough.

The Doctor came up to her, and they watched as Jack went behind the man who was removing wares from behind the booth. Quickly Jack got a grip on him, and pulled him toward the front to the merchant.

The Doctor was grinning as Jack came over to rejoin the Doctor and Rose. Jack’s smile was wide. He looked over at Rose and winked. “See? No problem.”

“This time,” Rose commented.

Jack’s grin got wider as he walked between the Doctor and Rose. Life was good for him. He was not making large sums of money like he had when doing cons. In fact, he was making less than as a Time Agent. Yet he had a roof over his head, even if it was the TARDIS. Somehow money never seemed to be an issue when traveling with the Doctor. They were able to buy drinks and food while exploring local cultures, and returned to the TARDIS with trinkets if they saw something they liked.

Most important to Jack, the bitterness the Time Agency left in his being was fading. There was no pay traveling with the Doctor, but the benefits were better than he had. He had two great friends, travel, and the sense of pride when helping someone.

Doing well didn’t pay well at all, but Jack discovered money could not buy the sense of contentment and pride he had started to feel since meeting the Doctor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
_Hang on to your hopes, my friend_  
Thats an easy thing to say, but if your hopes should pass away  
Simply pretend  
That you can build them again  
Look around, the grass is high  
The fields are ripe, its the springtime of my life  


 

Captain Jack Harkness stood atop of the new Wales Millennium Center, looking down at Cardiff. It was the first day of a new year, of a brand new century… and a new millennium. There was still celebrating going on in the streets below, along the bay and even across the Plass. Jack could not fault them for it. He would be down there too, partying with the rest of Cardiff, making new friends and acquiring new lovers.

He never felt as if he fit in completely – not in all the long many years of his neverending life, but he did his best to try. Most of the time he managed to fool himself, The one thing he knew was not an illusion. Cardiff, Wales was now home to him, whether he fit in or not.

He wondered if he ever could disillusion himself with the lies and deception, all for his benefit of believing, for a brief time, that he did belong. That day was a new start. Instead of feeling light headed, like the partiers below, he felt the heaviness of responsibility settle on him like never before.

He had spent the hours between midnight and dawn bagging bodies and scrubbing up blood. His friends and co-workers and his leader. All dead. He would have been too, if he was able to stay dead. Alex had said so much to him just before he watched his leader put a gun to his head and blow out his own brains.

He had already spoken to Torchwood London. Director Yvonne Hartman made sure he was lucky that Alex had set a message to be sent off to London at midnight, detailing what he had done, and what he was about to do. It had come through means that no one except Alex could authorize its transmission. That saved Jack from an investigation and imprisonment. She still dropped hints that she was not entirely convinced Jack had nothing to do with all of Torchwood Three dead. The Prime Minister stepped in, and made sure that The Torchwood Institute honored Alex Hopkins’ wishes to turn Torchwood Three over to Jack. Hartman had offered to send replacements so Torchwood Three would be manned, but Jack flat out refused. He knew they would be more like ears and eyes to report back to Hartman than any real help to Jack.

For a century Jack had watched how Torchwood was run. While he admitted that the overall purpose of Torchwood was good for mankind, he disagreed with how many things were handled. He never really gave thought of changing it more than the little his presence brought about. He never considered taking it over one day. Back then, he never thought he would be put in the position of Director to any branch of Torchwood, not even in Glasgow. His history was an open book at least to those at executive level in Torchwood. He always believed that had he been given the chance, he would still have to play by someone’s rules. It didn’t sit well with him, especially when Yvonne Hartman took over the reigns in 1996. He never planned to bend or concede to her and the politics she played. And yet, he knew she was powerful enough that he had to tread carefully around. After living over 150 years, Jack was no idiot.

Now he found himself in charge of Torchwood Three in Cardiff, but with no team. He had assured Hartman and the Prime Minister that he planned to rebuild the team, but it would take some time. He didn’t want London’s hand me downs, and he didn’t want to just pull likely candidates off the streets in a rush to rebuild. When he did find someone to offer them a spot with Torchwood, there would be no doubt they belonged there. If it took him years to build up the team to the five or six that Cardiff usually employed, so be it.

What he did not say in the conference call was now that he was in charge of Torchwood Three, he had other plans of rebuilding Torchwood. Alex’s team was more relaxed than those who worked for London, but there was still too many traces of Torchwood One’s influences for his liking.

Captain Jack Harkness, Director of Torchwood Three, stood proud as he continued to gaze down at the city he was now charged to protect from alien threat. The heaviness in his heart started to fade a little as he vowed that Torchwood Three would be a new type of Torchwood. It would fulfill its potential of protecting Cardiff and even the Earth from those who would threaten it, but also make peace to aliens who meant no harm, as long as their visibility was not cast out among the public and creating panic.

Someday, in the not too far distant future, Jack hoped, Torchwood Three would be an organization that the Doctor would be proud of.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
_Ahhh, seasons change with the scenery_  
Weaving time in a tapestry  
Wont you stop and remember me  
At any convenient time  
Funny how my memory slips while looking over manuscripts  
Of unpublished rhyme  
Drinking my vodka and lime  


Captain Jack Harkness looked across the table in the dimly lit bar, watching his team as they joked and laughed over drinks. Nights like this was good, he knew. While he never drank anything but water on such ventures out, he still pushed for after work teambuilding. It brought them closer. They all still had secrets, some shared with only one or two of the others, and others hidden away so no one could see. It was okay, Jack mused, as he watched Owen smack his forehead over something Ianto had said – in his usual straight-faced style – while Toshiko and Gwen laughed. Jack smiled warmly. This was the team he was looking for. It took him years to get the team to this level, and had a couple of hit and misses, such as Suzie Costello, and a near miss with Ianto and his secret in the basement.

This was the team that would help change the world. They were not merely Torchwood Three. They were Torchwood. There was only Archie over in Torchwood Two in Glasgow. Torchwood One was gone, but still remembered. Torchwood Four was… well, who knew where or when it was. The Institute’s charter had been revised more to Jack’s liking. He had a team who was like family to him. He loved each one of them, in his own way. They each demanded to be loved differently.

This was the team Jack always wanted to remember, even many years after the last of them was gone, leaving Jack alone again. He pushed those thoughts aside. He was not going to worry about the losses of the future, and concentrate on the here and now.

It was getting late and they all finally left the bar. Jack made sure Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were piled into a cab, and giving the cabbie enough money for the three fares, plus a large tip, rattled off addresses, making sure his drunken team got home in one piece. He reminded them to call in the morning and he would pick them up, since their cars were parked near the Hub before the cab pulled away.

He turned to the one remaining. He grinned as he took Ianto’s hand in his and they started to walk down the street toward Ianto’s car. They would most likely end up in Ianto’s flat that night. He stroked the other’s hand with his thumb as they walked, Ianto turning his head to flash him a smile that spoke of love and promised delights once they were in privacy.

It was time to love Ianto the way the younger man deserved. Out of all the many lovers Jack had in his long life, and all he knew he would have in the future, it was Ianto that he wanted to remember the most. To love the most. And if he could, find a way to keep Ianto with him through time. He knew that was impossible. So he would do the next best thing.

Love hard and well, and build up enough memories so he never would forget.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
_But look around, leaves are brown now_  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter

Look around, leaves are brown  
Theres a patch of snow on the ground...  


He was getting ready to leave from the small dinner party when Seleny Williams stopped him with a firm grasp on his arm.

“Don’t you know you’re staying here tonight, Uncle Jack,” Gwen Cooper’s daughter stated, in her _‘I’m not taking no for an answer’_ tone.

Jack sighed, placing a large rough hand over the small delicate one of the woman he saw as a niece. “Sel, I’ll be fine. Thank you for the wonderful meal… and the birthday party for him.”

Seleny grinned and reached up to kiss Jack’s cheek. “Uncle Ianto warned me. He said you loved to do things for his birthday, and that you would still want to honor the day he was born.”

Jack shook his head. He knew what she meant was finding the video message Ianto had made, only to be watched in the event of his death. Toshiko had started a trend. Gwen had made several up. One for Jack and Ianto, along with whoever else was on their team at the time of her death, along with personal messages to anyone who was near and dear to her. Ianto had followed her example, especially after watching his personal message from Gwen. He also made sure that Seleny would get two – one if she was younger, and one when she was an adult. Jack only learned about that fact after Seleny showed up several months earlier, after graduating from university, insisting that he hire her on to Torchwood.

“He didn’t want you to be alone today,” she softly said. “I don’t want you to. So, it’s the guest room for you tonight. Deal. And until then, we’re going to sit on the couch, drink tea and watch Bond movies.”

Jack’s eyes filled with tears, but he smiled at the young woman. “That’s not fair. It’s you and Ianto against me.” He tried to pout.

Seleny laughed. “I knew you’d see it our way. Now into the lounge for you, while I make us some tea.”

Jack pulled her in for a warm hug, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you,” he said, as she tucked her dark head under his chin. “I’m not alone thanks to you.”

“That’s the intent, Uncle Jack. Now shoo. And if you’re nice, I have some chocolate chip biscuits.”

Jack grinned and kissed her forehead before going off to the lounge. His shoulders still hung a little, but he was getting better, Seleny observed. Because while Ianto had hoped Jack would never forget their love, he also wanted Jack to be again without him, to live and to love.

It was Ianto’s final desire that as time went on for Jack, as he continued to outlive everyone he loved, he would never stop living – or loving.

And somehow, someway, that Jack Harkness would never be alone.


End file.
